Lágrimas de cenizas
by Ludna
Summary: ¿Cómo pude permitirlo? Se había hecho esa misma pregunta millones de veces. Nunca había encontrado consuelo. Mientras, seguía recorriendo las galerías conduciendo a sus víctimas a la encerrona. Se paró al llegar la zona donde todas las alcantarillas de la villa se unían, creando una sala enorme con muchas galerías. Este Fic participa en el Reto de La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hoja
**Disclaimer** : Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. **Aviso:** Este fic en el Reto Especial Muerte Súbita del Foro La Aldea. Número de palabras: 2.907.

Antes de leer quiero disculparme por el posible Ooc, sobre todo el de Pain.

El fic entra dentro de la categoría de What if?

* * *

 **Amor Incondicional**

La joven kunoichi, Yugito Nii, era una de las mujeres más hermosas de la aldea de la nube y, también, de las más sensuales. La verdad, es que no sabía si era por el felino demonio que vivía dentro de ella o porque disfrutaba de las tentaciones de la vida; fuera lo que fuese, ella no se privaba de nada. Tampoco es que le importara en demasía la opinión de los demás, e igualmente, los habitantes de la villa no consideraban el sexo como un tabú; eso le había facilitado mucho las cosas.

No obstante, el día que se enteró de que otra vida albergaría su cuerpo durante nueve meses no le importó como fue ni quién era el padre, sólo era consciente de que su vida y sus prioridades habían cambiado. Además, ella no compartiría al fruto de vientre con nadie.

—Entonces, ¿al bebé tú sola criarás? —preguntó Killer Bee, con sus habituales rimas. Yugito asintió acariciando su vientre.

—Por ahora eres el único que lo sabe, como digas algo, te arrancaré las cuerdas vocales… ¡Adiós a tu carrera de rapero! —El ninja se llevó las manos a la garganta.

—Tú en mí confía, yo sobre ti nunca hablaría. No me atrevería —respondió. Los dos seguían mirando el horizonte. En ese momento reparó en el busto de su compañera. — Pero, sobre los senos de Yugito rapearé. Ya que ellos se harán enormes y hermosos como una montaña al amanecer, ¡yeah! —La chica suspiró, siempre terminaba hablando de sus pechos.

—Sí, pero tú nunca los catarás. —Bromeó, intentando imitar sus rimas. Sabía que eso le dolería más que un golpe.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo, y lo sabes —dijo indignado. La chica rió.

—No te enfades. Que te dejaré ser el tío guay.

—Oh, yeah. Pero eso ya pensaba serlo. Como enseñarle a rimar, el será un rapero sin igual. —Yugito se llevó la mano a la cara, qué suplicio le esperaba.

Los meses iban pasando y su alegría iba en aumento, su cría crecía con normalidad, y aunque su barriga cada vez estaba más abultada, ella solo podía pensar en el bebé. Lo único que no llevaba bien era no poder comer tekkadon, ya que no podía comer nada crudo. Sin embargo, se prometió empacharse cuando el pequeño naciera.

«Ojala tenga mis ojos», pensaba a veces, a la vez que se pasaba la mano por el vientre. Nibi reía divertido por los comentarios de la chica. Para el Bijū también era un gran acontecimiento.

—Debería llamarlo Matatabi —decía la chica con burla. El demonio gruñía.

—Ni se te ocurra, humana. Mi nombre es demasiado elegante para un simple mortal —respondía el gato. Ella reía.

Estaba ya en las últimas semanas del embarazo, los médicos le habían recomendado que el alumbramiento se realizara fuera de la villa, por precaución, ya que el esfuerzo debilitaría el sello. Ella aceptó, así que decidieron trasladarse a una pequeña aldea no muy alejada de Kumo.

El parto no sufrió ninguna complicación, es más, todo fue tal y como debía ser. El bebé, que resultó ser un niño, nació sano y arrugado.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Pero qué feo eres! —exclamó Yugito, al ver al pequeño tan colorado e inflamado. Los dos médicos rieron ante el comentario.

—La hinchazón y el enrojecimiento remitirán en un par de días —respondió uno de sanitarios. La mujer la miró con cara de sarcasmo.

—Eso espero. —Aun así lo amaba, desde el mismo momento en que lo cogió en brazos; aunque fuera el ser más amorfo de planeta, lo amaría y protegería—. Mi pequeño Ryu.

Habían decidido que abandonaría el lugar en una semana, para que la jinchuriki pudiera recuperarse. Sin embargo, no hubo amanecido aún, en el sexto día cuando aparecieron. Akatsuki. Eran dos integrantes, una mujer de cabello violeta y un hombre de pelo anaranjado con innumerables piercings por toda la cara.

Los médicos los entretuvieron mientras ella huía. Se subía a uno de los corceles, con su bebé en brazos, soltando a los otros dos también. Debía llegar a la aldea, debía poner al pequeño a salvo.

Comenzaba a amanecer cuando a lo lejos se veía a la pequeña aldea en llamas casi destruida y a una Yugito montada a caballo alejándose de la ciudad lo más rápido que podía. En las manos lleva a su pequeño, envuelto es una mantita, que no paraba de moverse y berrear, como si no hubiera mañana.

Ya casi estaba en las lindes de su villa, así que seguía cabalgando, sin mirar atrás. En el momento que llegaran allí, podría protegerlo y luchar contra ellos sin restricciones. Estaba pensado que podrían conseguirlo, cuando un kunai se clavó en una de las patas del caballo; haciendo que este cayera al suelo, no obstante, antes de que el corcel se derrumbara la chica saltó ágilmente con el bulto en sus brazos. Avanzó a pie unos metros más hasta pararse. Sabía que no podría escapar.

—Para mí no habrá escapatoria, pero mientras pueda mantenerte con vida todo el sacrificio habrá valido la pena. —Le susurró al pequeño, así que decidió esconder al bebé entre los arbustos. —Te amo, Ryu. —Se despidió de él dándole su último beso y lo colocó con cuidado, para volver al camino y esperar así a que sus perseguidores aparecieran, los cuales no tardaron mucho en llegar.

—Al final has decidido dejar de huir, ¿no?—dijo el hombre de pelo naranja, donde llevaba el protector de la aldea de la lluvia, con el símbolo tachado, además de una la capa negra, con nubes rojas, a juego con la de su compañera. Ésta tenía el pelo azul con un adorno en éste en forma de flor, llevando también el mismo protector que él.

—¿Qué queréis? —preguntó la chica desafiante, pues ya sabía de sobra lo que querían.

—Queremos a Nibi —respondió el hombre.

La chica empieza a acumular chakra, lo que provocó que el viento azotara con fuerza, por la acumulación. Tanto las uñas de sus pies como las de sus manos se alargaron, convirtiéndose en cuchillas, y sus rasgos se afilaron.

—Si lo queréis, tendréis que matarme. No será tarea fácil. —Les amenazó, lanzándose al ataque.

La mujer de pelo azul se deshizo en papeles en forma de mariposa y atacó a la kunoichi, sin embargo, ésta los cortó, a la vez que hizo varios sellos para crear una bola de fuego. La mujer lo esquivase, volviendo a formarse detrás de la chica. Yugito se dio la vuelta y empezó a lanzarle bolas de fuego muy seguidamente, provocando que la mujer ni siquiera las viese, alcanzándole justo en medio del pecho. La había debilitado, e iba darle el golpe de gracia para acabar con ella, para borrar su existencia del planeta, cuando el hombre se interpuso entre ella y la Akatsuki sujetando un extraño bulto con la mano. El bulto no paraba de llorar y moverse. Había estado tan abstraída en la batalla que no reparó en que el ninja desapareció, y ya era demasiado tarde.

—Si vienes con nosotros el bebé no sufrirá ningún daño, pero si por el contrario te niegas… lo mataré —explicó de forma calmada y con arrogancia.

Yugito agachó la cabeza con varias lágrimas en los ojos debido a la impotencia.

«Me han vencido» pensó abatida. No quería ni pensar en que le pasara algo. Lentamente, sus uñas volvieron a adoptar su tamaño natural y sus rasgos se suavizaron.

«Me esperaba más de ti mujer. No me puedo creer que te rindas tan fácilmente sin luchar. Van a matarlo igualmente» Le decía Matatabi en su cabeza, intentando hacerla reaccionar, pero la mujer se había rendido. Amaba demasiado a su cachorro.

—Konan, átala para que no cometa ninguna locura.

La mujer de Akatsuki se levantó con esfuerzo y con varios papeles que surgieron de su brazo, obedeciendo las órdenes del hombre.

—Buena chica. —Se burla el shinobi.

La kunoichi lo miraba con frialdad y rencor. Llevarían una hora de camino, y el bebé no dejaba de chillar, su llanto era insufrible. Y su madre solo quería calmarlo, estaba en su instinto.

El hombre, cansado de tanto llanto, vuelve a echar un vistazo el bebé, el cual seguía teniendo sujeto con una mano. Sonríe de forma sádica y entonces aprieta su mano hasta que aplasta la cabeza del pequeño. Yugito se queda estática sin creerse lo que estaba viendo. Un sentimiento nació desde su estomago.

— ¡NO! ¡RYU! —Aulló desesperada— ¡TE MATARÉ, HIJO DE PUTA!—Le prometió mientras intentaba soltarse sin conseguirlo, a la vez que su Bijū se descontrolaba, desatando su verdadera fuerza de ira y desesperación.

—Mejor que tenga una muerte rápida y no que muera de frío o inanición —respondió el hombre, dando la vuelta para continuar con el camino. Entonces notó la gran explosión de chakra a sus espaldas, y con dificultad pudo esquivar la llamarada que vino hacia él. Miró hacia su compañera, la cual vio herida, con bastantes quemaduras por su cuerpo. De la Jinchuriki salían dos colas de color azul eléctrico oscuro, sus rasgos parecían los de un felino, y su cuerpo empezaba a estar recubierto de un fuego intenso.

El hombre se puso en posición de ataque. Sin embargo, la chica desapareció, volviendo a reaparecer detrás del hombre pegándole un puñetazo en el pecho, quemándolo. El hombre se reincorporó rápidamente, ese golpe iba directamente al corazón. Yugito volvió a desvanecerse. El hombre miraba por todos los lados sin verla, justo en ese momento volvió a sentir como su cuerpo ardía y perdía otro de sus corazones.

— ¡NO QUEDARÁ DE TI NI EN POLVO, CABRÓN! —La mujer estaba enloquecida, mostraba su odio como un tigre cuando se siente acorralado. Lo destruiría.

El Akatsuki ni siquiera veía venir los ataques de la mujer. Ahora las arremetidas se hacían constantes y sin organización ninguna. Ella se movía por instinto, por el odio y la desesperación. Por este motivo, al shinobi le resultaba tan difícil descubrir la estrategia que seguía la kunoichi. Él, al evaluar la situación, decidió que lo más prudente sería abandonar a su presa, así que cogiendo a su compañera herida del suelo, realizó varios sellos desapareciendo.

Yugito, ya en su forma normal, apareció junto a los resto del bebé. Se arrodilló a su lado, sus manos temblaban siendo incapaz de coger su pequeño cuerpo sin vida. Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar algunas lágrimas y un rugido de dolor ahogado por la rabia combatía por salir al aire y gritar.

Estuvo varios días avanzando sin rumbo fijo con el cuerpo en brazos, estaba enloquecida. Además, el hambre y el cansancio estaban haciendo mella en la mujer, además del sobreesfuerzo realizado al desatar el poder de Nibi. Por otra parte, seguía notando la presencia de sus atacantes, y el olor a carne quemada, era algo inconfundible.

Cuando estaba atardeciendo la mujer cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus fuerzas empezaron a flaquear. Lo biológico podía, una vez más, al corazón. Al final, decidió enterrar a su pequeño a los pies de un olmo, haciendo ella el agujero con sus manos. Se quedó un rato allí viendo el lugar donde lo había enterrado. Reparó en su mantita, el trozo de tela que ahora estaba manchado de sangre.

La ira la volvió a inundar, provocando que Matatabi tomara otra vez su cuerpo, sin control esta vez. El demonio también estaba furioso y decepcionado con la mujer. Pero él quería venganza, quería devorar a ese infeliz. Una gran bola de fuego lo inundó todo y el gran gato azul apareció para destruirlo todo a tu paso. De repente, notó como las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, cayendo la chica inconsciente en la hierba calcinada.

Entretanto, todos los ninjas disponibles de Kumo tenían como misión principal encontrar a la jinchuriki. Al no haber regresado, el Raikage había ordenado su búsqueda, puesto que sabía que algo ocurrió, y sus sospechas se hicieron realidad al comprobar que los shinobis médicos fueron asesinados. Más de cien ninjas pusieron las zonas colindantes patas arriba. Entre ellos se encontraba Killer B, estaba muy preocupado por su amiga, cuando la sintió, notó su chakra muy debilitado, pero este era inconfundible.

Corrió hacia ella, y después de una hora de desplazamiento la encontró inconsciente en el suelo. Se arrodilló a su lado sujetándola por los hombros. Estaba demacrada, se notaba el desgaste sufrido en el rostro, además de que su cuerpo estaba completamente magullado. Suspiró con pesadez, pues notó que ya no tenía el vientre redondo por el bebe y reparó en lo que Yugito tenía abrazado con fuerza. Él se lo quito con mucho cuidado, para ver que era una mantita manchada de sangre. Era de Ryu, él se la regaló. Su rostro se entristeció. Guardó la prenda, para volverse a fijar en ella. Entonces, la cogió en brazos, y se dispuso a llevarla de vuelta a casa. Necesitaba atención médica y psicológica lo más probable.

Pasaron ya cuatro meses desde el ataque, ahora toda la villa estaba advertida ante los ataques de la organización Akatsuki. Por ello, todos tenían la orden de proteger a los dos portadores de los Bijū, aunque la vida les fuera en ello. Sin embargo, eso no reconfortaba a Yugito, la cual no se había recuperado del duro golpe. Todos los días a la misma hora, se sentaba en el mismo techo a contemplar las estrellas. No había consuelo para la pérdida de un hijo.

—Yugito… Deberías dejar de auto compadecerte. Eso no te va a ayudar… —Le propuso el Nibi.

—Y, ¿qué debería hacer? ¡Dime! —Le reprochó. Estaba furiosa y dolida—. No pude protegerle. —El demonio dio un largo suspiro.

—Pero… podrás vengarte. Piénsalo, volverán a por ti, sólo tienes que planear una trampa y matarlo, destriparlo… ¡Lo que se te ocurra! —explicó con sadismo. La kunoichi levantó la cabeza.

—Tienes razón… volverán, y en ese momento… lo fulminaré todo. ¡Los destrozaré! —Rugió con determinación, sonriendo con sadismo.

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde la muerte de Ryu y Yugito, la jinchuriki de Matatabi, avanzaba velozmente a través de las alcantarillas de la villa. Estaba conduciendo a sus perseguidores a una trampa, debiendo mantener la mente fría y tranquilizando sus emociones. Ya lo había preparado todo, iba acabar con ellos, sin compasión, con mucho dolor, el mismo que le causaron a ella.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, sólo esperaba volver a encontrarse con él. Le reventaría la cabeza y esparciría por toda la villa sus entrañas. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón, todavía le dolía, se sentía culpable.

«¿Cómo pude permitirlo?» Se había hecho esa misma pregunta millones de veces. Nunca había encontrado consuelo. Mientras, seguía recorriendo las galerías conduciendo a sus víctimas a la encerrona. Se paró al llegar la zona donde todas las alcantarillas de la villa se unían, creando una sala enorme con muchas galerías.

—Tienes unos bonitos movimientos —alabó uno de sus perseguidores. —Mis ataques en realidad son los más lentos en todo Akatsuki, así que nunca logro darle a alguien.

—Ya veo, entonces ustedes son de Akatsuki —dijo Yugito, mirando a sus dos perseguidores. Uno de ojos verdes y con la cara tapada y el otro de pelo blanco y ojos morados. No estaba él. Igualmente les destruiría.

—Tú eres la única que queda —dijo el ninja renegado de la aldea de la cascada.

—Te ves bastante hermosa también.

—Oye Hidan, ella es la jinchuriki de dos colas, no la tomes a la ligera o morirás.

«Al perecer hay uno sensato» pensó Yugito.

—No hace falta que lo digas Kakuzu, en serio, desearía que esta perra me matara.

—Lo haré y con mucho gusto —murmuró. Les estaba analizando, mientras que Hidan hablaba sobre su religión, algo que la aburría, ya que nunca había comprendido esa devoción a creer en algo que no existe.

—Deben creer que me tienen acorralada, pero se equivocan —dijo con orgullo haciendo el sello de la rata—. ¡Yo los atraje hasta aquí! —Empezaron a explotar todas las salidas del habitáculo—. Ahora que sé que son de Akatsuki, no puedo dejarlos escapar —Comenzaron a hablar entre ellos—. ¡Juro por mi nombre, Yugito Nii, de la aldea de la nube, que los mataré!

—¿Qué? ¿Nos matarás? ¡Odio cuando la gente hace esos gritos de guerra! —dijo molesto. Empezó a desvariar, sus conversaciones no tenían sentido, hablando todo el rato sobre su religión—. Es una desgracia no poder matarte. Entonces, ¿podríamos solucionar esto hablando? —finalizó su discurso.

—¿Hablando…? —Murmuró la mujer desconcertada. « ¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?» pensó enfurecida.

—¿Qué tal si nos dejas capturarte? —preguntó con prepotencia Hidan. La kunoichi furiosa empezó a acumular chakra, como podía ni siquiera preguntarle eso.

—¡VAYANSE A LA MIERDA! —rugió con fuerza, transformándose en el demonio de dos colas y dejando que todo su odio se liberara. Vengaría a su pequeño, y aunque le costara la vida, descubría donde se escondía el asesino.

El enorme gato de fuego empezó a atacar a los dos hombres. Los carbonizaría.

Sin embargo, no pudo cumplir su promesa. Eso iba pensando, mientras era cargada por Kakuzu. Les había fallado a todos, no merecía llamarse kunoichi. Al final del viaje, llegaron a una cueva, donde pudo escuchar varias voces, entre ellas la del asesino. Quería levantarse, quería arrancarle el corazón de cuajo, pero no podía. Ella lloraba, su alma lloraba por dentro. Su único consuelo era que volvería a verlo y a abrazarlo. Nunca más lo separarían de su lado. Podría cuidar a su pequeño... para siempre.

Fin

* * *

Bueno, no se si me ha quedado muy trágico, pero esto es lo más trágico que he podido escribir. Espero que os haya gustado y de nuevo me disculpo por el posible Ooc. Un beso a todos.


End file.
